


Chicken Soup

by Jetlagden



Series: English Class Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky saves the day, Chicken soup makes everything better., English class drabble, Gen, Hinted Starbucks, M/M, So yeah violence, Steve's getting beat up once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetlagden/pseuds/Jetlagden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve gets beaten up in Queens, and Bucky saves the day by kicking some guy's ass. Another drabble written for an English Assignment. I suck at Summary's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Queens even borders Brooklyn, but hey, let's pretend it does. If it does I'm really proud of myself for guessing that. I don't live in the USA, let alone New York.. Anyways, like I said, another drabble for english class, but slightly longer. I didn't really stick to the the assignment, which was some stupid start sentence, but I wrote it in there somewhere. Sort of. Not sure. Right. Anyway, enjoy! Steve is around 17 here, Bucky too, maybe a little older. Dunno. Not beta'ed, so if you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes or something, please say so! :)

_New York, 1937_

_  
_Steve was lost again. Well, not lost, he just hadn't come home last night. His mother, very sick and al, had called mine in panic, asking if Steve was there with me. Mom had to calm her down, saying he'd be fine, or Steve's mom would have had a heart attack. As soon as she'd hung up, mom kicked me out of my bed to find my smaller friend. At shit-o-clock in the morning, December, and it was freezing cold. Ugh. But well, all for Steve, right?

So, now I walked over the cold streets of Brooklyn, looking in every alley, behind every diner, even in the parkinglots. BUt no, there was no sign of Steve anywhere. As I wandered into Queens, I heard someone yelling. 'You little squim, I'm sure you'll never get to do something important!' a low voice  called, 'Oh, boohoo, are you crying now? Are you gonna cry for your mommy, you worthless fag?' I turned around the  corner, just in time to see a broadshouldered guy spit on a smaller for om the ground, slumped against the dumpsters. I recgonised the boy on the ground as Steve, who was trying to protect himself by curling up in a ball. 

'Hey!' I called, 'Pick on somebody your own size.' I only now noticed there were acutally four guys total, three standing the shadows of the alley. 'And who are you?' the one that had spit on Steve asked, 'His boyfriend?' The other three laughed at that, and one of them kicked Steve in the ribs. White All- Stars flashed, and I rolled my eyes. 'Really, you guys are in the army?' I asked, sarcastically. 'Just Romeo,' one of them informed me, and I gave him a glare. 'You should know better,' I said, 'Now, run home to your Juliets before I give you the same treatment as you've given my friend.' The biggest one lifted an eyebrow, and took two steps towards me. He was at least a head taller than me, but I did  _not_ flinch. 'Yeah?' he said, towering over me. 'Yeah,' I said, trying not to show my fear of the man, because well, he was really, really big and strong and he looked like his biggest hobby was beating kids up. 'So you better go and leave Steve alone, deal?' I added, but I got no answer. Instead, the big guy spit in my face.  

Well, that's gross. 

I wiped it away with the back of my hand, as I shook it off. 'What are you, a llama?' I asked, looking at him with a grossed out look on my face. The guy snorted, making some movement with his hand. 'Romeo, take them with you, this is between me and our little fairy now,' he grunted, as the three others ran away from the alley without saying anything, leaving Steve there, softly whimpering and still curled up in a ball. Just as soon as the other three were gone, Big Guy threw the first punch. I dodged it with ease- before he'd died, Steve's dad had given us some training- and caught his wrist, twsiting it. 'That's all?' I asked, somewhat amused. Shame I forgot about his _other_ fist. It hit me right on my jaw, and for a second I was blinded by the pain. 'Bucky!' I heard Steve shriek, and the Big Guy laughed. Steve gasped in pain after a muffled  _thum_ , and that was enough for me. Enough to let my eyes snap open. I appearently had been pushed ove, since I lay on my back, and the guy was now back to kicking Steve. Anger was welling up in me, I could feel it flowing through my veins. Nobody touched Steve when I was right there, not without getting payback. He didn't deserve getting this, and it was my duty to protect him, right? 

I was on my feet instantly, and tackled the guy from the side. He tumbled over- ha, benefit of suprse. Thake that- and hit his head hard against the brick wall. Dead. Or, I hoped he was. At least badly injured. Asshat. Instead of worrying about the Big Guy, I rushed over to Steve. 'Steve?' I called, helping his scrawny body to sit up straight. HE leaned heavily on me, his nose and lower lip bleeding on my shirt, a fresh bruise forming around his left eye. I softly slapped him on the cheek, to get his eyes open. 'Hey, Stevey, Steve,' I called again, 'Rogers!' His eyes fluttered open at the sound of his last name. 'I had him, Bucky,' he muttered, and I rolled my eyes. 'Sure you did,' I said, tasting some blood in my mouth myself too. Oh. Awesome. 'Let's get you home,' I said, standing up and lifting him up with me. 'Sounds good,' he said, leaning on me and not speaking too clear, 'Does your mom have chickensoup?' 


End file.
